Episode 150
Episode 150 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. It is legendary for having Vegan "Throat Slitter" Gains on as a guest, along with The Vigilant Christian in his second guest appearance. The highlight of this episode came when Mario tried to help treat someone else's schizophrenia. Highlights * The Vigilant Christian Mario accusing Vegan Gains of being demonically possessed. * Mario getting owned by Vegan Gains. * Scoopler yet again returning to rule his rightful domain. Videos Played #She speaks fluent american- (mirror, as original has been deleted) #The GREAT EGG CONSPIRACY: Lies, Corruption & Kevin Bacon #joejinkyvideo- no spots at sandy hook #Drunken Peasants Challenge - Debate me on Your Show (re: LGBT Agenda or Hoaxes) Start Of The Show The show started off with Snotty's return to the podcast in a while. Ben then explained how Eggs 2 is in production hell due to TJ and Scotty's creative differences. TJ wanted Scotty to dance around in a tutu and scream about being an egg bitch. They also confirmed that Mr. Repzion will not be appearing because he is a total pussy. They finally brought Vegan Gains on the show. He was having problems and couldn't be heard due to shitty Canadian internet. This unfortunately lead to a break in less than 15 minutes, fortunately it was only 2 minutes long. They came back and Vegan finally fixed his shitty internet, but his audio wasn't showing up on the stream due to his shitty-ass mic being quiet as ass, but they raised the volume so everything wasn't as shitty. They moved on with the whole controversy of the Repzion death threats. Vegan then started to expose Repzion's shitty copyright claims to silence Vegan's freedom of speech. Repzion then proved how much of a pussy he is by talking in the chat, but not actually coming on. TJ asked why Vegan Gains filmed his grandpa dying. Vegan explained that he only filmed the video after he called the cops (remember kids its O.K. to exploit the death of a family member for a political agenda as long as you call the cops first). Then TJ debated Vegan Gains about the ethics of killing animals. During the debate TJ confirmed that all atheists kill and eat their neighbors' babies. TJ was totally freakin' pwned by VG's valid arguments. They then took a break due to the amount of logical lashes TJ sustained from VG. Middle Of The Show They returned to the show to shamelessly advertise some shitty shaving products, possibly being one of the most awkward ads on the show. They got Paul's Ego and the Chrigilant Vistian. Mario then told Vegan Gains how he was good at exposing the meat-eating Illuminati agenda and how copyright claims against him are bullshit, but he went a little overboard by saying that the bible condemns meat-eating. Mario then spent a chunk of time explaining why the bible is pro-vegan, it wasn't until that Eve bitch dun fucked shit up. Fortunately, Mario was slapped again by the power of logic. Mario then got really butthurt at Paul for telling jokes and with the grace and dignity of Ryan Whiney, demanded he get booted off the show. Obviously his petty tantrum fell on deaf ears. Mario made the jarring claim that Vegan Gain's mental conditions are actually demonic possession. Mario then told him Jesus was the cure and that all medicine is just satanic propaganda. Paul's Ego took offense to this and called Mario out on his retardation. Mario then went on ramblings about how Jews and anyone who is not for god is satanic. But he's totally not a bigot guys; he just thinks a gigantic chunk of the world's population is going to hell for praising the wrong invisible man in the sky. He also went on contradicting himself a billion times on bullshit he's been saying in the past, as well as shooting his own toes at every question that challenges his insane logic. Eventually they took a break and returned but Mario wasn't able to return with them because he likely suffered from a DDOS attack, a rather convenient one every time right before Paul could deliver him an atom bomb of truth. End Of The Show To be added. Quotes *''"TJ is my drug dealer so, you gotta go for with what you know."'' - Scotty *''"The Drunken Peasants don't care about you, they just want you to buy T-shirts."'' - TJ, admitting the obvious. *''"I'm going to vegan heaven."'' - Mario Trivia * TJ is the thespian of the Kirk family. *Repzion is a little bitch-ass bitch. *TJ is Scotty's drug dealer. *Scotty doesn't have the prowess to sell T-shirts. *Scotty revealed that Canada is in fact a 4th world country. Not a 3rd world country as many believe. *Repzion revealed he's a whore for views, as he only reacted to Vegan Gains for that reason. *Vegan Gains confirmed durian fruits are fucking nasty. Incredible since all Vegan food tastes like shit to begin with. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring The Vigilant Christian